An Afternoon with Your's Truly
by SilverAngel9990
Summary: There always come a time you want to spend with someone you like or at least someone close. School takes up most of that studying, taking notes, and the like are just getting in the way. But then there's that one hour you can still have with them...


"Cooking with Your's Truly"  
**By:** SilverAngel9990

**Summary:** Friday is an awesome day; it's the last day of the week of school, it's time to hang out with your friends and plan the weekends together, it's the day before the weekend, and it's the day some people may call it boring. Every Friday, something happens but what is it?  
**Warning(s):** I really don't know..  
**Overall Warning:** Nothing I guess. I read it over again and realized that there really isn't any romance in it at all. I thought there was. There are hints of pairings in here, though.

* * *

Today is an interesting day of the week, but to be more exact, this week was rather dramatic with the events that happened three nights ago. A few students from the nearby high school decided to be 'smart butts' and do something 'smart' in one of the old chemistry labs. Apparently, that 'something' included fire and one pyromaniac kid. They set the whole school on fire and the three or four students barely got away with severe burns. So the school had to take custody at the closest school possible and that so happens to be Azumano Middle School. Now we have high schoolers walking about the campus. 

Amongst the crowd of mixed ages was a redhead teenager from the middle school, the vaguely distinctive clothes on him told the rest otherwise as there were only two sets of uniforms worn currently at this school; the high school version and the middle school's set. The redhead craned up to take a look at the clocks that were oh-so-conveniently placed on the walls in the hallway. He check the time that was shown and did the math mentally in his head. In moments time, his crimson-ruby eyes widened when he realized at how late he was going to be if he had kept up this walking pace.

Instantly, he made a mad dash to the other side of the school where the electives' hall was, dodging any people that got in the way. (Wow, that 'training' thing with all the traps and stuff his mom was making do is actually paying off!) He stealthily sneaked himself into the cooking lab and seated his bottom in a random chair without looking at where the heck the chair was. To his un-surprise (he was rather expecting it since he was in a rush), at the table were three unfamiliar teenagers; one at least he knew was from his school and the other two from the high school. What a very nice predicament we have here...

He looked nervously around the table, trying to avoid eye contact from the two upperclassmen. On the opposite end of the table was the kid from his school, an unnaturally blue haired boy sat quietly ignoring the world around him in a non-emo-ish way as he focused his attention on reading the book he had in his hands. Those cool blue eyes scanned back and forth through the pages a bit faster than that of an average person would read. The redhead's preceptive eyesight caught a glimpse of the bluenette's large wired rimmed glasses falling from the bridge of his nose and as if though the other boy had read his thoughts, he pushed his glasses back up to its original spot before reading any further.

Was it him, or does that kid look like the one who already graduated college at the age of thirteen not too long ago? In the news, it said something about some Chief-Commissioner guy had adopted a child a few years back at an orphanage and it went on about how he raised his son, when this child went to high school at the age of eight, and finished college at such a young age.

Slowly, his ruby-red eyes trailed off from the boy as they shifted his sight from one thing to another. Obviously, a high schooler sat next to the bluenette with a bored expression like it was something he was used to doing. He breathed heavily, the forced air aiming up toward his forehead as it blew his purple bangs and gently landed back to its previous place. The upperclassmen was getting tired of being bored and decided to do something about it, so he leaned over the bluenette shoulder as his amethyst eyes quickly scanned the first sentence.

A response automatically burst out from his mouth. "Oi, what a boring book. Do you seriously read this stuff?"

Cold blue eyes stopped in the middle of a sentence that was in the middle of a paragraph which was in the middle of the page that the page was in the middle of the book. The boy resorted to glaring at the older person and then he went back to reading, trying to ignore every comment that came from the other. But that attempt came to be useless with older teenager speaking any and every word possible that came into his mind. Needless to say, we all know that gets really annoying really fast.

He flipped to the next page, reading further into his book and past the half point. It would seem that the other teenager had kept his mouth shut; the silence was rather comforting to the bluenette but his suspicion proved wrong as he felt a slight pressure placed on top of his head. A shadow figure he could not recognize but he soon figured out that is was just the high schooler. The tips of dark purple locks looming over the top of his vision probably gave him a clue to who it was.

"Will you get off of my head, sempai? You're heavier than you look."

A look of disbelief fell upon the older one's face. "That hurts. Are you calling me fat?"

"No, obviously. I'm just saying that you're heavier than I am." The bluenette flung a glare at the purple haired teenager. He placed his opened book faced down on the table and swiveled his way so that he was facing the upperclassmen. His cold blue eyes fixed to the other's amethyst ones as though he was preparing himself a battle to come.

Very little further away, the redhead sat watching the two with extreme curiosity; right next to him, a blond watched as well with the same mild amusement and interest as his purple haired friend fought on with a kid that was younger than he was. But soon the 'fighting' had to end when the teacher entered the room. Immediately, she began to call roll and the two sat back down calmly in their seats. The bluenette went back to reading and the older one just rested his head on the table.

As names were being called out, the dark haired teenager's lack of a long attention span grew weary and he decided to start a brief conversation with his blond haired friend. He whispered sharply to his friend, "Oi, Krad."

This caught the other's attention. "Hm?"

"I don't know. I'm just bored; I thought that you of all people would understand this. I just guess I'm wrong."

Krad made a face, confused that his friend was being all offensive at this time. "What? Dark, you're just being an idiot."

"You know what I'm talking about. And I'm not an idiot; you know I'm only kidding. Jeez, I guess you really don't know who I am."

"Dark, stop playing around and get serious."

"Fine. Be that way and I won't get anymore serious than this."

The blond huffed in annoyance, ignoring his friend and then waving a raised a hand as he heard his name being called. For the moment, both of them kept quiet as the teacher began explaining on what they were dong today; neither of the two as well did not pay attention to the instructions that had been given to them. The redhead at the opposite end from the bluenette was taking notes as the teacher spoke and said bluenette continued to read his book.

"Alright, everyone to the kitchens."

There was a loud clutter of chairs scrapping against the tiled floor and a clump of kids rushed their way to the other room to claim a kitchen for their friends and themselves. The group of four oddly colored haired teenagers set on their own pace toward the other room; the redhead in front and the rest in tow with the bluenette tagging in the back with his book. Dark and Krad seemed to be following this short redheaded kid to where ever he was taking them as they realized that it was the same person sitting at the same table.

Alas, they had settled in one of the kitchens at the back of the room as there were only six of said kitchens where they ended up with two other unknown people; both in which they recognized as one from each of the schools. Dark suddenly became bored and quickly made himself at home by heaving his butt onto the counter top. The blond just rolled his eyes and went to 'stalk' the redhead again but he didn't get really far.

The redhead stopped in front of the room, grabbing the ingredients and supplies need to make the pastry. He handed Krad a glass bowl with a tub of butter, a spatula, measuring cups, and whatever else inside of it necessary to carry on with the cooking lab. The blond took it without a question and went back to his kitchen where his kleptomaniac friend, anti-social kid, and two others he didn't know were; the latter of the two were just standing, the younger of those two was doing the running and all general craziness.

"Oi, kid. Would you stop that? I'm starting to get a headache."

The underclassmen ignored him and continued on with his running. Not a moment later, the Home Ec teacher came by and grabbed the boy by the arm. "Stop playing around and get to work." The she saw the purple haired high schooler. "Dark! Get off the counter!" She then opened the refrigerator and came back out with a couple of dozen egg carts, closing the door as she wound her way to the front of the room.

Immediately, the kleptomaniac jerked back to his senses and sluggishly slid off of the counter top before he could get into anymore trouble. The worse that he could get is a failing grade and not be able to eat the food that they were making today. That would be the most horrifying thing to have ever happen! What other good reason would somebody take this class?

The still yet to be named redhead came back with an armful with the rest of the ingredients and supplies that weren't able to the fit into the mixing bowl he gave to the blond. Dark went over to the Azumano student, took some of the the items off of him, and placed them on the counter top before sitting back on the grayish-blue flat surface, making himself comfortable again. The bluenette got up from this leaning spot and dragged his feet over to where the older teenager was sitting.

"Get off the counter, sempai. We don't even know where that's been and your sitting on a place where we're cooking."

Dark thought for a moment and, hesitantly, he slid off; he wanted to stay with the feeling of laziness overpowering him but didn't because his hunger for food was his top priority and that obviously was more important than sitting and doing noting. He grabbed the closes thing that was to him which ended up being to the bag of flour and tore open the thing, a bit of the white powder flew in his face. Krad snickered at the dashing 'make up' his friend had. Dark threw the blond a glare and brought up an arm as he proceeded to wipe off the powdery mask on him.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

Krad picked up the measuring cups in the mixing bowl that was resting gently in the hands of the redhead. Steadily, the blond began to measure the amounts of flour the redhead had told him to scoop up and he dumped it lazily into the mixing bowl a bit of the white powdery particles few on the younger boy in front of him. The boy instantly reacted as he wrinkled the bridge of his nose when he had taken a big waft of air. He began to recline backwards with every short in take of breaths and before anyone could blink, a clear bowl on top of a mass of blond hair, a pair of golden cat-like eyes threw daggers in the short one's direction.

He felt the clear mixing bowl was removed from his head and brought one of his hands out in front of Dark, making the kleptomaniac jump back in surprise. The hand dug itself into the bag of flour and pulled out a what seemed to be like a handful of flour. Everyone knew what he was going to do with it, they all just hoped that he didn't have the guts to. To Dark's surprise, Krad threw the flour at the redhead. In turn, the younger teenager took two pair of eggs and cracked them above the blond's head as stood on the tips of his toes. The yellow glop began to drip off of his head as he walked away with his hands on his sides.

Krad, even more aggravated than before, stole the bag of flour in Dark's arm, turning it upside down and dumping the white flout on top of the redhead, the laughter ceased from the younger one and stood agape. The blond began to think that wasn't enough to satisfy his need for revenge. He looked into the flour bag and saw that there was a little bit more to go around. He drew his arm back, taking aim at the redhead and threw it from a good distance.

The underclassmen has anticipated this response from the high schooler and instantly ducked down to avoid the attack. Unfortunately, there was someone right behind the redhead at that moment and, may I say, it was Dark, who tried to escape this whole fight and ended up with another white mask he didn't mean to put on. But by the time he was on his little journey, the teacher heard about the riot and hurried to their kitchen.

"Dark, Krad, Daisuke! What on earth—! Alright, stary after class—all three of you. No ifs, ands, or buts. Go to the other classroom right now and wait in there."

The three of them grudgingly did as they were told as they dragged themselves toward the currently empty classroom next door; all three also wondered where the other half went. The bag of flour laid on the counter top forgotten.

* * *

Golden-yellow hue eyes glared at the redhead, knowing that he wasn't the one that had caused all of this but he wanted someone to blame. He continued to stare at the younger one with malice and crossed his arms like he knew who the culprit was. In a firm voice, Krad spoke with his eyes still fixed onto the redhead. 

"Dark, this is all of your fault."

The said teenager swiveled around in his seat to face his friend. His face sketched with a look of confusion and innocence.

"What?"

"You started all of this didn't you?"

"Wha—I didn't do..."

That moment, the Home Economics teacher stepped into the room, interrupting anything Dark was about to say. She stood in front of the three and gave them a stern look in the eye. "Alright, get to the kitchens; you three are going to help clean up the mess you've made. After you finish, you may go to lunch."

Unwillingly, they all stood up and dragged their way to the other room, each one grabbing a different cleaning utensil that was stored conveniently in the corner of the empty classroom they were in. Dark took his bucket to the closest sink he could get to in the kitchens and began to fill it up a third of the way with water. The redhead had a cloth and he started on wiping the counters of his kitchen station spotless of any white particles. Krad didn't need any preparation done as he went ahead with sweeping the floor of any access flour that was left behind, careful not to smear the egg yolk that was already mixing in with said flour.

Dark had the mop in his hands as he carelessly dipped it in the bucket of water, not caring if any of the access water had spilled. Grudgingly, he dragged the mop across the area of egg yolk and flour, mixing the two together even more. When he thought that that part if the floor had enough water he moved on to another place that was in need of cleaning.

The redhead caught eye of the leftover bag of flour with mild curiosity. Out of the pure kindness of his heart, he decided to put it back where is was supposed to be. The underclassmen took up the cardboard-ish bag into his arms and walked away with is. Unfortunately, there was no warning and in another instant, he found himself with his back flat on the ground, staring up at the ceiling and an angry angelic blond glaring down at him.

He laughed nervously as he picked himself up with the blond still hurling daggers at him. "Uh...let me help you with that."

Standing up on the tips of his toes, the redhead began to brush the white powder out of the golden-yellow hair. Krad just stood with his arms crossed like a pouting child as he let the younger teenager cleaned out his hair. In the background, he could hear the purple haired kleptomaniac's silent attempt to choke back his laugher in which the blond growled in frustration and to his embarrassment.

"There's still some flour in your hair but most of it is out. You don't mind do you?"

"Hm? No, I don't mind."

"Oh, that's good. I thought that you might be mad at me for dumping flour on you again." With a relieved sigh, the redhead looked up with a bright smile. "That's good to hear. So, do you want to eat lunch with me? I'm Daisuke"

"Um...Sure, I guess?"

In the background, more choked laughter was heard.

Owari

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I know that I'm reposting. Actually, I'm pretty much deleting and reposting the rest of the stories that were previously in "A is for Love". Look at the Author's Note in "A cup a day doesn't really keep the Doctor away" and you'll know what I mean. Anyways, this is all that I'm doing until I get my lost USB back, which, by the way, has all my stories saved on it...including one that I started and need to finish. 


End file.
